Simplify the following expression: ${1+2(8k+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {2(}\gray{8k+2}{)} $ $ 1 + {16k+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 16k + {1 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 16k + {5}$ The simplified expression is $16k+5$